


Half Empty

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Rising, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“McKay, I need a minute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Empty

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #040 "season 1"

“McKay,” said Major Sheppard, leaning in the lab doorway. “I need a minute.”

Rodney scowled. “We have precious few of those, major,” he said. “And mine are worth much more than anyone else’s. Because we might no longer be in danger of death by drowning, but there are still countless things in this galaxy that could potentially kill us.”

“You’re really a ‘glass half empty’ kind of guy, aren’t you?” drawled Sheppard, and Rodney’s scowl deepened.

“I’m a realist,” he snapped.

“Great,” said Sheppard, flatly. “C’mon.”

He slid his hand behind Rodney’s bicep, firm and directing, but not tight— Rodney could have easily moved out of the major’s hold, but he let Sheppard steer them down the corridor and out onto a balcony.

Sheppard let go, and Rodney took a step back. “As I believe I mentioned, major, my time is very valuable. So, let’s skip your inevitable ‘the military is in charge here’ speech, you can pretend I was sufficiently cowed, and we can all get back to work.”

“I— What?” said Sheppard, sounding confused.

Rodney frowned. “What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I mean, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Sheppard. “I didn’t come here to argue, McKay. I came here to get you to join my ‘gate team.”

“Your ‘gate team,” Rodney repeated. “Going through the ‘gate.”

“That’s the general idea,” Sheppard agreed. When Rodney continued to scowl, he sighed. “Look, from everything I’ve heard about these Wraith, now that we’ve pissed them off we’re going to need every advantage we can get against them. So, I’ll need the smartest guy we have helping me look for those advantages.”

“I am the most qualified,” Rodney agreed. “But I’m not very good at following orders.”

To his surprise, Sheppard grinned. “Me, neither. So, what do you say? Are you in?”

Rodney hesitated. “Who else is going to be on this so-called team?”

“Just us, so far. But I have a few ideas.”

“You asked me first?” Rodney blurted.

“Yes, I did,” said Sheppard. “Because… because I have no idea what’s out there. Hell, I’m still trying to process the fact that there _are_ aliens, let alone planning strategies against them. I need somebody who isn’t afraid to tell me when I’m screwing up.”

Rodney snorted. “Really.”

“Are you on my team or not, McKay?” Sheppard demanded.

Rodney looked at him for a long moment. “I’m in.”

THE END


End file.
